


This Is an Obsession

by mrdinglesdangle, mrdinglesseconddangle (neullertrash)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Rimming, aaron's obsessed, bottom!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdinglesdangle/pseuds/mrdinglesdangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neullertrash/pseuds/mrdinglesseconddangle
Summary: Or "It Happened in the Kitchen". We all know Robert has a nice arse, and Aaron definitely can't stay away from it.





	This Is an Obsession

 There’s no denying that Aaron finds Robert attractive; the visible tent in his trousers whenever said man is near is enough proof. There’s just something about the older man’s lips, and the way they’re so perfectly shaped. And the freckles, sprinkled all over his body in all sorts of patterns, Aaron wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d spent many hours memorising every single dot on Robert’s body. Robert wasn’t necessarily a gymrat, but he’s fit, too. The contours of the man’s body are heavenly. His shoulders look sculpted out of marble, the way he saunders around without a shirt on, radiating all the confidence in the world, Aaron often has to excuse himself to relieve some… stress. It starts in the hips, and then turns into the fittest thighs Aaron’s ever seen. Robert’s got some great legs on him too. But the best part, in Aaron’s not so humble opinion, is the rear. 

Robert’s got an amazing ass, and he knows it. Everyone knows it. That bubble butt is amazing, Aaron could stare at it for days, and don’t think he hasn’t. It’s not uncommon for Aaron to lift up the sheets at night to catch a glance, and Robert smiles, because even in his sleepy state, he knows how he affects Aaron. Call it a gift, or call it teasing, but Robert knows just what to do to catch Aaron’s attention. Which is why he’s currently bent over the sink wearing the shortest, and tightest, shorts he could find in their wardrobe, and calling out Aaron’s name. 

Aaron, as Robert predicted, all but ran to his side. Seriously, the man came at his beck and call, he was wrapped around Robert’s fingers, those long and talented fingers. He chuckled as he felt Aaron immediately pressed against his backside, starting a slow grind. 

Robert presses back against Aaron just as lightly, and the two begin to set a pace. There’s a growing firmness pressed against Robert’s backside, and he smirks at the feel of it. No matter how long the two have been together, it’s always nice knowing he excites Aaron to no end. 

There are two hands firmly placed around his waist, and Aaron starts a harsher grind on his fiancé-husband. Through their clothes, both men are still able to feel that delicious friction, and Robert is the first to let a gasp out. The groan is music to Aaron’s ears, and he guides one of his hands underneath Robert’s shirt, pulling it up to expose Robert’s lovely lower back, which he presses kisses against. 

“Aaron please, I need the real thing,” Robert barely manages to get out. As much as he knows how to push Aaron’s buttons, Aaron knows just how to push his as well. He’d say he felt disappointed at losing the feeling of Aaron pressed against his backside, but he doesn’t really have the time to when he’s spun around instantly, chest to chest with Aaron Dingle. 

Aaron isn’t one to beat around the bush. He doesn’t have sex outside, but anywhere under a roof is entirely open game. He all but crashes his lips against Robert’s, promptly asking Robert for access, and the other man does not put up a fight. Rather, he can’t put up a fight. Not when all the blood has left his brain and rushed straight down to the growing member between his legs. Aaron must feel him growing against his leg, because his hand is quickly moving down south, and he begins to palm at Robert’s erection (that earns him a slight yelp on Robert’s end, who hadn’t yet been expecting it). Robert feels the smile against his lips as he bucks into Aaron’s hand, wanting to feel more pressure. 

“Calm, Robert,” Aaron reminds, placing a hand against Robert’s chest. “Actually, I think this needs to go.” There’s no awkwardness in Aaron’s movements, he’s done it long enough to know exactly what to do and where to do it. Within seconds, Robert is stripped of his shirt, which Aaron tosses god knows where on the ground. It’s not too cold, but it’s also not too warm, and Robert’s nippled begin to form into hard nubs. 

Aaron wastes no time in giving them attention, putting one in his mouth and tweaking at the other with his fingers. There’s no way he can keep track of all the gasps he’s gotten out of Robert, but when he feels the other man’s hairs begin to stand on end, he knows he’s got Robert right where he wants him. Aaron pulls his mouth away from Robert’s nipples, before reclaiming the delicious lips, leaving them only when they’re a swollen and angry red. 

“This, too,” he says, working the strings of Robert’s shorts. This one’s a bit of a struggle, as Robert really chose the tightest pair he could find, and the rump he has hinders Aaron’s progress just slightly. But where there’s a will, there’s a way, and Aaron definitely has the will to bring his man out of his clothes. 

His hands find his way to Robert’s cheeks almost instantly, and he takes on in each hand, pulling them apart as he moves them in circles. The sound that Robert makes isn’t a groan this time, it’s not even a moan. It’s similar to a growl, and Aaron feels it in his bits. This entire time he’s been focusing on Robert and not on himself, and he remained still only half hard. Except, now he wasn’t. And Robert hadn’t even done anything to him.

He ruts against Robert, and soon both men are a moaning mess. Their bodies move in unison, expert in all they’ve done it. It’s the exact speed both men need, and they’re able to achieve it without so much as a word. 

“Aaron wait,” Robert breaks their moment, pushing the younger man away. He sees the hurt look register across Aaron’s face, and immediately begins to explain himself. “Sorry, love,” a kiss, “but it kind of hurts when you’re wearing jeans and you’re rubbing against my raw bits.”

Aaron can’t help but break out in a laugh, before telling Robert that maybe he should do something about it, and Robert doesn’t spare a single moment before he’s down on his knees, breaking Aaron out of the confining article of clothing. He doesn’t make any indication as to what he’s going to do no next, and Aaron’s eyes roll back at the wet warmth surrounding him. There was no preparation, no notice. The next thing Aaron knew, he was already hitting the back of Robert’s throat, and his boy didn’t even gag around him. 

Robert’s hands move to Aaron’s testicles, and he begins to circle them both in his palm. He releases Aaron’s prick with a loud pop, and begins to pay more attention to the sack currently dangling in front of him -note to self, remind Aaron to shave down there-. As soon as Robert goes back to giving Aaron’s member attention, Aaron’s hands snake their way into his hair, and he begins thrusting into Robert. 

There’s only so much he can do to relax his throat when Aaron’s basically fucking his mouth, and he gags slightly, only spurring Aaron on even more. Robert dug his fingers into Aaron’s own backside, urging the man even further into his mouth. Aaron was more than happy to oblige, pressing in so far that he could feel Robert’s nose against the base of his bits. He thrusts against Robert’s mouth a few more times before he feels himself getting close to the edge, and pulls out. The string of saliva connecting the two of them turns Aaron on even more, and he urges Robert to stand up. Essentially pulling Robert up when he decides the other man isn’t doing it fast enough on his own. 

“Right... I want you bent over right here, right now.” 

Robert loves this demanding side of Aaron, he doesn’t get to play around with it often enough. He knows better than to keep this Aaron waiting, and he follows the instruction as fast as he can. His arms are on the countertops, supporting the brunt of his weight, and he’s bending over as much as the space allows him to, pressing himself right up against Aaron’s member. The mix of precum and his own saliva pressing against his hole makes his entire body shudder. 

Aaron teases Robert, rubbing his member up and down his crack without making even the slightest amount of pressure. Just letting Robert know he’s there, and can be inside at any possible second. Aaron runs a hand down Robert’s back before dropping to his knees and spreading the man’s beautiful cheeks apart. He stares at the pink pucker in front of him before spitting on it and running a circle around the rim. Robert clenches tightly at the feeling, and he moans out loud. He runs some kisses along Robert’s back before pulling him apart even more, and diving right in between his ass. 

The sound Robert makes is heaven, and Aaron points his tongue even more, dipping slightly inside Robert’s entrance. Aaron moves a hand down to his own member, and begins stroking himself. Not fast enough that he can feel himself getting close, but enough to keep himself hard, not that he needs any help doing that. Aaron runs his tongue up and down Robert’s crack, savouring the taste of the man he loves.

 It’s only at Robert’s plea that Aaron stands up from his position and presses his member against Robert’s cheeks. There’s no way Robert can even begin to hide just how badly he needs Aaron inside of him. He whines when he suddenly feels the loss of Aaron against him, due to the younger man needing to find some lube. Even in their riled up state, they still care for one another, and would never do anything to hurt the other, not anymore. 

Aaron uncaps the bottle of lube that they keep in the kitchen, and pours a generous amount onto his open hand, then rubs both hands together to warm it up. He wraps one hand around himself, and presses his index finger against Robert’s opening. He presses in slowly, giving Robert enough time to adjust around him before he’s pumping in his finger, adding in a second, at which point he begins to scissor them both. Robert’s thrashing about beneath him, already screaming a string of explicit words, and trying to hold on to the nearest object to ground himself.

 “Robert, ya ready for a third finger?” 

Robert cannot bring himself to answer the question, hoping that Aaron gets the hint when he presses against the two fingers already inside of him. Aaron gets the hint without a doubt, and he presses in a third finger. 

“God, Rob, you feel so tight against my fingers. Can’t wait to see how tight you feel when it’s my cock in there.” 

“Well, then, put it in you idiot, I can’t take this much longer, I feel like I’m already going to–” 

There was no chance Robert was finishing that sentence. Not when Aaron had brushed up against that spot inside of him. He felt his cock begin to pulse, and moaned when the pressure began to feel too much. He came. Hard. 

Aaron chuckled sadistically, wasting no time in replacing his fingers with his member. This time, he gave Robert zero time to relax around him, driving in all the way, not stopping until he couldn’t see where his body stopped, and Robert’s body began.

Robert yelped at the mix of being empty and then filled so quickly, and his hands gave out, head slamming right on the counter. That was going to leave a mark, and he was definitely going to have a headache after. 

“Haven’t even touched ya, and you’re already a mess, Robert. What am I going to do with ya?” Aaron pulled out almost entirely, just barely leaving the tip in, before slamming in again. “You’re a big boy, but you cum this fast for me. Must be doing something good, aren’t I? Let’s see how many more you can give me.” 

Aaron slams into Robert harder each time, and he reaches around to wrap a hand around Robert’s already stiffening member.

“God, I love the stamina on ya, Rob. Already getting hard for me again.” 

He hums as the presses further into Robert’s heat. Robert feels amazing, he lets him know. But Aaron won’t admit how close he is as well, refuses to let this be over so soon. So he slows down his pace, and Robert begins to push himself back onto Aaron, fucking himself on the still man’s prick. It’s hot. Aaron loves when Robert lets himself get lost in the pleasure. To see his normally cool and composed boyfriend, fiancé, husband this blissed out, it’s a miracle he holds off as long as he can. 

Aaron begins to feel the pressure build up against his groin, and he moans as he wraps his hands around Robert’s waist, holding the man in place. He presses himself flat against Robert’s back, and pulls the man into a slow kiss. 

There’s no way Aaron can stave off what happens next, as he feels the tightening in his stomach and before he can say anything, he’s unloading inside of Robert. His body is twitching as he’s yelling at the top of his lungs, still pumping deep into Robert. It’s hard to hold off when he’s madly and utterly obsessed with the arse beneath him. 

“So much for that stamina, huh,” Robert jokes around when they’ve both finally calmed down. In the midst of his own powerful orgasm, Aaron had entirely missed Robert having another one of his own. “Well? Are you going to fetch me something to clean myself up with, then? I know you love it when we’re dirty and all but seriously, I’ve got you leaking out the back end of me, and I’ve got two of my own loads drying up over here.” 

Aaron shivers as he pulls out of Robert, his member deflated and quickly starting to wake up again. He smirks at Robert before the older man gently nudges him in the direction of the cloths.

“No way, Aaron, you know it’s special occasion only. Besides, I need some time to recover, it’s been quite some time since we’ve done it like that.”

The younger man chuckles as he quickly goes to find something to clean up with. Robert’s definitely getting whatever he wants after this one.


End file.
